The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having contact plugs and methods of manufacturing the same.
A high degree of integration of semiconductor devices in electronic devices can lead to decreased design rules for elements of the semiconductor devices. When forming contact plugs for connecting upper elements and lower elements in highly integrated semiconductor devices, bridging between the contact plugs, or necking (i.e., thinning of a portion of the contact plugs) may occur, which can lead to a deterioration in reliability of the semiconductor devices.